Bye-Bye
by Paranoid Fiend
Summary: This is a theory on the backstory of fnaf, parings Freddy-Bonnie Foxy-Chica. THEORY FIC


**Hey Daughter here!**

**OH MY GOSH! So i've been doing some research on **_**five nights at freddy's**_ **and i've looked at some stories on fanfic and i've come up with a story on the backstory so this is it**

**It's a chapter story and I think it's pretty good for a gamer who loves the backstories more than playing the actual game (which I love to)**

**In this story its a combination of rooms (basically just add the 4 party rooms of the second game to the original format of the first game) and the ages are **

**Foxy:18**

**Freddy:19**

**Goldie:19**

**Bonnie:18**

**Chica:17**

**I don't know if this is a thing, but I'm calling this a theory fic because it's based off of a theory and my own opinion which is basically a theory (your own opinion of what happened based off of logic and research)**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

You could hear faint laughing and party noises pouring from the slightly open door of the 3rd party room.

"Why do we have to be here again, I thought this was your little sisters party" asked a irritated Foxy.

"Because she invited your cousin and Chica's brother" Freddy said monotone like because he has been explaining this to for the past hour.

"Then why is Bonnie here"Foxy asked, again.

"Because he wanted to come to hang out with us" Goldie jumped in from next to Freddy so Freddy wouldn't have to answer.

The teens were too busy talking, they didn't notice the only animatronic in the parlor come in. Bonnie and Chica walked up to them and asked Freddy when the party was going to end.

"Not for another hour" he said, loathing the idea of staying for longer and dropped his head like a ragdoll.

"Hello kids how are you today" The teens looked in the direction of the animatronic voice. There, standing in front of a crowd of kids was Golden owner, Freddy's and Goldie's dad, called him this because he is an experiment, or prototype, and he worked, but sadly he is going offline tomorrow because Mr. Fazbear got another Freddy online and he decided to keep that one and get rid of Golden Freddy. To be technical he got 4 online, but he hasn't named them yet. A pirate fox, A chicken that loves to eat, a purple bunny that plays the guitar and the new Freddy who sings and talks.

"Not this again" Foxy sighed irritably.

"Good" the kids yelled back, excited for the balloon animals and the puppet show they would get for the second time.

_30 minute time skip_

After the show, the golden bear silently walked over to the wall where the teens resited.

"Hello" he said, startling them

"Oh hey, didn't see you there" Goldie said.

"Why are you in here" he asked, politely.

"Because it's my sisters birthday" Freddy answered, without thinking.

"No, why are you here and not in the 'teen' party room"He said emphasizing the teen part.

Freddy had a bad feeling about this "I don't remember my dad saying anything about adding another room to the building"

"No, but he did put in 4 party rooms, and one is being used as a 'teen' party room" the animatronic said with a slight glitch in his voice.

"Ok" "Whatever" "Anything to get out of here" Soon it was only Freddy and Goldie left. Goldie didn't feel like staying either, but he knew that his brother would be reluctant to leave.

"Come on, Brother its ok"Goldie pleaded. Freddy looked torn, but agreed anyway and walked with them to the back of the parlor where backstage was.

Freddy soon realized they were going the wrong way, they were headed for the spare parts room.

"You sure were going the right way" Freddy called from the back of the group.

"Yes im sure" the robot said without turning back.

He stopped in the middle of the hall we were walking in when he turned facing the wall. Then Freddy noticed a door for the first time. He walked in, us following him in. He turned to us, after locking the door, then took off his head revealing that a person was inside, instead of the required gears and circuits and wires.

We looked on in horror as he pulled out a knife from somewhere Freddy couldn't see. First he killed Bonnie, he was too shocked to move as the psycho charged at him. His death was painless and swift. Freddy heard screams and it took him a moment to figure out that they were his.

Then Chica. Foxy tried to push her out of the way, but was too late and the knife slice over her heart and throat. Her last words were "Bye-Bye, Foxy". Those few words killed Foxy on the inside and gave him strength as well. You see when they were in 8th grade Chica would always say that before going home, her later explaining that it was a promise to see each other again so we each picked a name (they switched out every day) and said this every day for the rest their lives. Foxy stood up, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You killed her" was the only thing Freddy heard before Foxy charged at the killer punching him in the face, but it was fists against knifes. Foxy quickly hit the floor breathing a "Bye-Bye, Chica" before closing his eyes and died.

Freddy stood in front of his brother trying to block the maniac from hurting his family. The killer slashed his throat and torso much like Chica, but since he was tougher he lasted long enough to see the murder approach his brother and brought the knife down on his head leaving a long crimson scar from the top of his left ear to his bottom right jaw, right over his mouth. Then cut his throat. Goldie fell to the ground right in front of Freddy's face, eyes still open.

Freddy's last act was bringing his hand up to Goldie's eyes and closing them saying "Bye-Bye brother" just like the rest, closing his eyes in the process.

**I loved this chapter, but it made me cry.**

**I will hopefully update soon on all stories.**

**When shadows are eaten by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!**


End file.
